Three Roads Crossing
by palegiver
Summary: After Fuu, Jin, and Mugen separates—Jin was determined to reunite with his love, Shino. He decided to go back to the region where he thought she was, but later he found out that...Full summary is inside. Please R&R! D
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Samurai Champloo.

**Summary**:

After Fuu, Jin, and Mugen separates—Jin was determined to reunite with his love, Shino. He decided to go back to the region where he thought she was, but later he found out that she was no longer there and instead she was living with her family up north. In this story, Shino's half-younger sister, Kiyoko, unites these two after going through days 'weirdness'. When they united, they lived together with Kiyoko and the grandmother. At first, Kiyoko was not comfortable with either of them living there, but as time passed by, she turned to be fond of Jin enough to be worried about his life as well as her own. She knew her sister had secrets and intentions; and many times she wished to tell him; but then she feared her sister's advantages over her and at the madness of the samurai when the truths are finally uncovered.

**Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**


	2. Sake and the Maiden's Scent

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Samurai Champloo.

Sake and the Maiden's Scent

After the parting with his two comrades, the dark-haired samurai was determined to return to his lover. He traveled in the woods for quite some time now; but he will soon be where she was—or so he thought.

When he finally got to the small village—where he assumed she was at—he decided to relax for awhile. He went to the nearest tavern which he found quite amiable. It was simpler, quieter, and cleaner than most of the others he went to. There were no crazy drunkards or wild bull fights. The mood inside was parallel to the mood outside as well. This made him quite pleased to know that she must have done fine by herself.

He went to seat himself at a table and ordered some sake and food when the waitress came by. As he waited for her to come back, a woman who sat facing him at another table came over and sat down. She had long dark hair that was slightly held up with a large pin; and she wore a lengthy sapphire yukata with a black obi tied around her waist.

"It's a lovely day in the village, isn't it sir?" she took a sip from her cup as she stared at Jin, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

Jin nodded once—he preferred to ignore this woman. Her eyes and her flushed lips gave her too much of a seductive appearance—and her voice was no different.

"Is that sake, sir?" she asked as the waitress put Jin's order down on the table, "if it is, let me tell you that the bartender makes it very excellent here."

"Why thank you, Aimi-san! I must give my uncle your compliment. Surprisingly this is the first time I have ever heard a compliment about his sake. Usually people just come, buy, and go—they never leave a compliment even though they come back all the time," said the waitress.

"Well, that man should know his sake is very popular even if his customers don't say anything, Chiyo-chan," said Aimi.

The gleeful waitress turned to Jin before she left to say, "Aimi-san is a very nice lady. A lot of people know her and she knows a lot of people—if you stay around long enough, she can give you the names of half the village's people!"

"Chiyo-chan!" her uncle called.

"Coming!"

"That child is a witty one," Aimi stated with a smirk.

"So you associate with many people here?" Jin asked.

"Yes I do."

"I have an acquaintance who settled in this village a while ago—her name is Shino. Have you heard of her?"

"Shino!" she exclaimed, "You must be Jin then! She told to me quite a lot about you. You _are_ Jin, I hope and presume?"

Jin nodded calmly as he took a sip of sake. Inside, he felt a burst of excitement—he was all set to see her again but could not see what was coming for him.

"Well," she sighed in relief and put on a mischievous smile, "you won't find her here anymore. She moved."

He nearly choked. "What did you say?"

"I said you won't find Shino here anymore. She moved."

Jin settled his drink down on the table and looked at the content woman.

"What are you staring at me for?" she put her elegant hands to her rosy lips.

"How do I find her?" he deepened his voice.

She laughed and sipped her drink. Jin was getting quite impatient with the woman, and she knew he was—but she was enjoying it.

"Hmm," she set her cup down on the table, "I could lie to you and tell you to go to the east. I could also lie to you and tell you to go to the west. I could—"

"Name your price," Jin cut her off.

"Haha, I'm only teasing you. Of course I will tell you how."

"You said you could lie. So how do I know if I can trust you?"

"Does it matter? Wouldn't you do anything to find her?"

"Yes I would. But if you must lie to me, it only wastes my time. I would rather ask honest people if they are promising to hit upon. And in any case, anyone would prefer the same."

She smiled. "I suppose."

"Will you tell me honestly how to find her?"

"Why should I tell you when you know what her scent is already?"

"Her scent?" he asked.

"If you know her, she has a scent that surrounds her day and night."

Jin looked to the right with his eyes, hinting that he was trying to recall a memory.

"Well?" the woman waited.

"It was a pleasant smell. I don't know what it is but it makes me calm and lethargic with its tender sweetness."

"Hmm…nice try," she took out three small bottles of some liquids from her left sleeve and opened them, "smell each one and tell me which equals to her scent."

"What are these?"

She moaned and leaned back. "You know what they are. Don't pretend you don't."

Jin stared at her for a while and then the three bottles. _Can this be a trick? Or is it a test? If it is a trick... she might steal my money…if it is a test…I might not benefit from it._

Reluctantly, Jin sniffed them one by one and placed them on the table. In the end, he still could not tell what her intentions were.

"They smell similar to each other and that of her scent but I would have to say that none of these are worn on Shino's skin," he explained.

She grinned and took the bottles from the table, "Very clever, so you really do know her."

"Will you tell me how to find her?"

"Are you interested in what her scent is?"

"I'll ask her myself. Please tell me how to find her. I answered you already."

"I guess I have no choice," she shrugged, "but then again, I happened to think you got the right answer by simply guessing."

"I don't like playing games. If you won't answer me, please leave my table at once. I don't need any nuisances."

She grinned once again. "I like you a lot, Jin, so I will tell you how to find her."


	3. Kiyoko's Journal

Kiyoko's Journal

October 17

Dear Journal,

It was the beginning of fall this week and I was eager to see the changes it will bring. I was also eager to walk the road of its nonchalant breezes and to listen to the quiet echoes of its voice. I wanted to cut my lengthy hair as well as to dive into the cool waters of the secret lake. This was my kind of pleasure, so this was my kind of season.

However, the pleasures I talked about was only relevant to the years before. Many things have happened to me this week and I can't describe it as anything so pleasurable. Fall started out wonderful every year before this year--and lasted likewise to the end. Right now I feel different. I feel that many strange things were coming into my life—and I don't know if it is good or bad. I mean, if the season used to start off decent and end the same way—it makes me wonder if this time it will last to the end the way it started—strange and not pleasurable. Anyhow, no matter how strange everything was or will be—I believe nothing can balance up to the extents of today—possibly.

When my eyes opened, I thought I would see morning light—but I did not. What I did see, however, was a black widow hanging above me. To be precise about the distance between it and me, I believe it was lesser than an inch away from the tip of my nose. I was begging to scream during this tension, but I restrained myself. I had bestowed an ugly thought of the creature falling into my mouth—such horrible thought had kept me quiet. With my rigid body and mind, I couldn't do anything but stare at that predator—who knows how long I had remained like that for. I just hoped the small beast will die—I know I know—what a horrible way to use the word hope—isn't it?

Once I managed to escape the widow's grip on me, I got rid of its remains and settled on washing my face. When I thought things will turn out splendidly after I took care of the spider, another dreadful thing came into existence. The washbowl I wanted to use presented a similar but filthy scene for me. I saw many dead insects, at least five cockroaches, and another black widow floating around in the dusty water. Goodness sakes! I couldn't stare at the washbowl anymore—it was too hideous for me and I can't imagine washing my face in it. I had dealt with one black widow in my room already, and now there's another accompanied by its friends!

Since I couldn't wash my face properly, I took the washbowl outside and carefully poured out the water. I still had the anxious blood flowing in me, but I was more relief than before. After I finished pouring the water, I went to the storage shack and took out a small match. Then I went back, lit up the match, and threw it at the pile of corpses. Now that I think about it, I feel awful…

After I washed my face at a fountain near my house, I hurried back to dress myself. I wore my new orange kimono—something I bought awhile ago with my hard earned money. I was deeply in love with it, so I regretted wearing it today. As I was walking to school, a girl whom I despised much came up to me. Hoshi, I will remember you till the day I die.

I find myself a fool for standing next to a paint store, but I can't fix what has happened. Maybe there is a revenge I can arrange for—but I don't want to. When I arrived at school, I had an unpleasant time presenting my fellow colleagues the unevenly black and orange kimono. I anticipated that my skin had turned black by then too. Oh how I loathe you…

When I got to class, I sat down and had a short talk with Hikari before the teacher walked in. I became panicky when I saw the book she had on her desk. I had forgotten to bring my own and it was a dire requirement by the teacher's request. If you have forgotten it, you have to stay after and receive the punishments that last through the rest of the day. I had to clean the grounds and listen to the teacher talk; but I don't mind that, I just mind my irresponsibleness. I had to miss work today due to my part; but hopefully my boss will pardon my first. I told my friend to stop by the bakery to tell Ryo I couldn't make it. There goes the money for today…

After my punishment was over, I started walking home. I hope my grandmother didn't worry about me. My teacher didn't lecture me too harshly as I expected he would. He said he'll let it go easy seeing it was my first time doing something so unacceptable; he told me not to do it again.

As I walked along the road, I came to a stop when I saw a figure of a woman. She stood near the crossing of our paths, and even if I couldn't see her face clearly, I could tell her head was motionlessly facing the moon. She was on the road that connected the gates and the core of the town. The setting made me wondered if she was preparing to leave or stay. I decided to walk closer and see what happens. When she turned around—my heart stopped and both of our eyes became wide. The last sound we heard from each other before a dead silence, was probably the gasp we both made.

You came back, Shino. I suppose I feel happy; but why did you?

Kiyoko


	4. Kiyoko's Journal of Anxiety

Kiyoko's Journal of Anxiety

October 29

Dear Journal,

As I write, I feel this shuddering in my heart. I am worried about my life, but I know that there is no one to complain to; relying on that idea cannot save me whatsoever.

It has only been a while since Shino had come home; and she became a soul threatened to destroy me. She is the only one I knew that knows my past; and if my past is ever revealed, I am ruined. My normal days had become troubled ever since she stepped into my world again—but I am unable to do anything—I am powerless. Since she has not changed her character at all, I knew my life would soon become my destruction. I can runaway, but I do not want to—I would not know where to go nonetheless; and 'they' will always be after me once they gathered the knowledge of my existence.

Death goes by faster than life…

Kiyoko

November 2

When you feel death coming, your days tend to go by more swiftly and you realize how important time is…

Dear Journal,

Today was the last day of second quarter, so there is no school for awhile. I waited with Hikari around the afternoon at the south entrance for our carriage. We were going to visit her aunt and uncle who lived six towns south. If we walk by foot, it would take about a week to reach, but since we had a carriage, it would only take four or five days.

Hikari could have gone alone, but she said she wanted me to accompany her; in addition, she said her aunt and uncle was very fond of me when they visited last year and wished that I would go visit them whenever Hikari goes.

I know I am going to leave grandmother at home with Shino for several days—but I have nothing to worry about. Although Shino has intentions towards me, she had none towards grandmother. She has always loved grandmother…

Kiyoko

November 5

Dear Journal,

It is the fourth day of traveling, and we have reached the fifth town. Surely our journey will be over by tomorrow.

We seated in an eatery waiting for our food. I can see Hikari resting—it has been a long day…

When our food came, my eyes widened with delight and joy, but the mood did not last too long. When Hikari and I were halfway done with our food a few vulgar samurais sat with us. They made filthy talks and touched us dirtily. We attempted to call for help, but no one could help us since these men had weapons.

Suddenly, the loud talking around us stopped. I looked at Hikari and she shrugged. Later I turned my head to the entrance and saw a man with two matching swords walk in. My eyes watched him to the point he seated himself. He had such pride in his character that it made me petrified. I was sure that the samurais at our table got the same impression of his pride, and they left us to go to him.

I remember after they approached him, the big one said, "Hey, you walk in so proud, so why don't you show us what you've got?" At that time, Hikari held me and said we should leave while we still had the chance but for some reason I felt like I needed to sit there and observe. "Kiyoko! Kiyoko!" she whispers…

The men continued to taunt the individual to the point where they felt they were being insulted by his silence. One man whom I assume having the highest temper pulled out his weapon. "Draw your sword!" he demanded.

My friend Hikari continued calling my name but I just couldn't pay attention to her. "Put away your sword and you may still have your life," I recall the individual finally speaking.

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" the hot guy said.

Finally the individual stood up but it didn't mean he was going to participate in fight—he was planning to leave. When he passed by Hikari and me, he warned us to leave immediately. Unexpectedly, the hot guy swung his sword towards the individual's back—but he missed. The individual moved swiftly and slain him. Taking initiative after the first man fell; the others took out their weapons and charged at the individual. The inside of the restaurant was eventually torn apart. Hikari continued calling me…

I remember the killer intent the individual had; he spilled the men's blood as if they were nothing new—as if he did it everyday. If one man comes in from the front—he dodges and severs the arms and legs. If two men comes from the sides—he quickly kills one of them and slaughters the other with his previous victim's weapon. He left no openings for his attackers by any means. The ones who begged for mercy in the end were told, "Never let me see your faces again, for it will be death."

Kiyoko


	5. Contradictions

Contradictions

It had been a week since school started again and it had been a while since the visit to Hikari's aunt and uncle. The last morning of fall finally came and the remaining leaves fell upon its predator, the wind. There were some clouds in the skies—with some crows flying over; and the sun shone dimly as if it was ready to set. There was also a particular rousing motion that shifted the regular mood of the last day of fall.

Kiyoko was lying silently in her bed and had already known that she will have a hard time getting to school. A black widow had taken on the same position as the one she saw on the last day of the first week of fall; however, it was unusual this time; it was dead; but even so, Kiyoko was still bothered and she knew she had no more time to waste. Seeing that the creature was dead, she took her pillow and threw it on the concrete floor; this way, she can move without touching the carcass.

After she got away from the black widow, she took a scissor and cut part of the web so the spider could fall into the pail. She then went outside and threw it on the sandy ground. A feeling of anger aroused her—enough to make her step on the dead carcass but she did not do so; instead she walked back into the house to get ready for school. Fatefully when she was about to use the washbowl—she found it filled with little critters! This time was worst than the last because they were all alive and in greater amounts.

"What the..." she said while backing away, "What is this?!"

She started wondering what was going on as she went to get a towel for the washbowl. The critters that were either on or in the water began to crawl out, so she grabbed the washbowl and hurried outside. After she sets it on the ground, she dashes into the storage shack, takes a match, comes outside again, and lights it; and just when she throws it into the washbowl, she gasps, "No. You baka!" and she hits head after realizing that fire dies out in water. "No, no, no. Stay where you are my friends!" she said as she saw the critters moving away from the area. Her only option now was to step on all of them except for the insects that flew away beforehand.

Washing her face became a hassle following the washbowl incident, for when she went to the fountain nearby, it was damaged—but luckily dressing up was easy; she simply wore an old kimono.

As she walked to school, she suddenly recalled the incident where Hoshi had stained her orange kimono; then she wondered what may happen next—for it was seemed the entire phenomenon that happened the first day of fall similarly corresponded with the last day of fall.

She continued her walk but paused when she reached the paint store. She saw Hoshi standing next to the black paint, looking at her with a fatal stare. As a reaction, Kiyoko stared back.

"Hoshi, why don't you give it to Kiyoko?" a woman said. It was Hoshi's mother.

The girl proceeded towards Kiyoko and gave her something wrapped in delicate paper.

"What is this for?" Kiyoko turned to ask Hoshi's mother.

"Well, awhile ago Ryuu, the owner of that paint store, told me that Hoshi spilled black paint onto your kimono. I wish I would have known sooner but I barely walk by this area."

"No, you didn't have to. That kimono was old anyways," Kiyoko tensely laughed.

"Just accept it as my apologies, and Hoshi you should apologize too. It doesn't matter whether the kimono is old or new."

Hoshi growled at Kiyoko.

"No it's fine. Thank you very much but I must get going to school now and I'm sure Hoshi has to as well."

"Why don't you both walk together?"

"No mother!"

"Don't be rude!"

"Uh, I have to make a few stops actually. So Hoshi should go on ahead. Thank you again," Kiyoko walked away.

_Phew. I thought I was going to fry._

Kiyoko slowed down when she reached the school gates. She decided to open the gift. Inside was a new kimono that looked almost the same as her old one.

_Wow…_

After Kiyoko sat down in her seat Hikari turned to face her.

"Hey, Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko smiled, "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something. Can you come outside with me?"

"Alright," Kiyoko got up and walked outside with Hikari, "what do you want to tell me?"

"It's Kaito!" Hikari held her friend's hands.

"Has he come back?"

"Yes, and his family and mine are going to have dinner tonight!"

"Oh my!" Kiyoko became thrilled.

"Yes…" paused Hikari, "…and you know how I feel about him…"

Kiyoko smiled and hugged her, "Of course…are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know…do you think he likes me? It has been a year since he's gone and that's a long time."

"I think he likes you. You told me he gave you a kiss before he left."

"That's right…but it's just a kiss on the forehead."

"Hikari, no matter what, spend your moment happy with him. That matters the most."

Hikari smiles, "I think we should go back, sensei just came."

The girls walked back into the room hand in hand and separated before they sat down.

"Ahem, does everyone have their books?" asked sensei.

Kiyoko panicked slightly and then remembered she brought her book; however, it wasn't good for her friend.

"Hikari Motou, where is your book?"

"Um…" she looked down.

"You know what that means then," the teacher said before walking away.

Hikari sank into her seat and sighed.

Kiyoko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening today.


End file.
